


Bedtime Stories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #478: Once Upon a Time.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #478: Once Upon a Time.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bedtime Stories

~

When Harry returned to Gryffindor, Ron waved. “Done reading bedtime stories to Snape?” 

Harry snorted. “That’s not what I’m doing.” 

“He’s still unconscious, right?” asked Ginny. At Harry’s nod, she relaxed. “What if he never wakes?” 

Harry exhaled. “That doesn’t matter. It’s said you’re aware of your surroundings even when unconscious. I don’t want him to be alone.” 

Hermione smiled. “Once upon a time there was a man with a saving people complex--” 

“Shut it, you,” he muttered, but he was smiling. 

Ginny sighed. “There are conscious people you could be paying attention to you know.” 

Harry didn’t answer that. 

~

The day Snape woke, Harry was, as usual, seated at the side of his bed, reading aloud from the _Prophet_. “...Once upon a time considered a criminal, Snape was tried in absentia and acquitted of all war crimes--”

“I imagine you...had something to do...with that,” came a rasp from the bed. 

Harry jumped up, grabbing Snape’s hand. “You’re awake!” 

Snape’s eyes were as sharp as ever. “Once again...your powers of...deduction are...stellar,” he managed. 

“Don’t talk,” Harry said. With a flick of his wand he sent his Patronus to find Pomfrey. He exhaled. “And welcome back.” 

~

Snape recovered quickly, and Harry continued daily visits. 

Harry’s friends eventually realised he wouldn’t stop. Even Ginny came to accept and support his choice. 

When Snape was released, Harry went home with him, ostensibly to help him adjust. Since he essentially moved in, however, everyone suspected _Harry_ was really the one adjusting. 

Dinner at the Burrow became part of their routine. 

“Tell me a story,” Teddy said at one such dinner. 

“Once upon a time there was a man who lived to love a Prince--” 

Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “More fairy tales?” 

Harry grinned. “Who says they don’t come true?” 

~


End file.
